A Different Source of Comfort
by StrawberryTart21
Summary: In which Hinata is left distraught after his fight with Kageyama, and Yachi proves herself to be a warmer source of relief than anyone else at the time. Hinayachi Hinata Shouyou x Yachi Hitoka.


**A.N:- Second fanfic wooo! Enjoy!**

Shouyou Hinata and Hitoka Yachi walked along the sidewalk side by side, quietly, returning home from the tiring day.

Except... that it wasn't really as tiring a day as it was a painful one - both physically and mentally.

Hinata and Kageyama's fight _literally not an hour ago_ seemed to be the main event. It was, doubtlessly, by far the most serious and risky fights they'd ever had. They had literally never fought with each other so maddeningly, and needless to say, it left a big impact on the two of them and a rift developing behind.

But of course, there was one other person who seemed to be affected a great deal by the whole (painful, if _she_ might add) ordeal.

And that was Hitoka Yachi. "Villager B" had never experienced _or_ tried to handle such a big problem by herself. She was always given the smaller, easier roles, after all. However, that changed when the Karasuno Volleyball club reached out to her... as well as Hinata, on a more personal level.

Yachi hated it. The fact that she couldn't do anything... but then again they were too absorbed in tackling and roaring at each other that they could barely hear her offering a truce... offering a helping hand...

Nevertheless, Yachi hated it... and she also felt _so utterly pained_ by it.

She saw how scary those two were becoming, their shouts becoming louder and louder, and the blame game getting on fearfully higher levels.

Needless to say, again, that she felt like her role as "Villager B" had returned.

Hitoka Yachi saw, frightened and helpless, Tanaka come yelling himself and punching both Kageyama and Hinata simultaneously in the face, hard, and saw those two falling to the ground... clutching their faces and yet still glaring at each other.

She patched up their injuries silent as a shadow, afraid of saying something needless and messing things up... and they were quiet too.

And now, here they both were, walking so gravely and awkwardly and silently and sadly...

They stopped by a lonely park to get a small drink from the vending machine, at Hinata's request. He treated Yachi to a juice box too, even though she refused at first.

Then they both stood in the warm late June air, neither still daring to utter a word, in the lonely park's silence.

"I'm sorry, Yachi-san."

"Wh-what? Hinata, why're you apologizing?" She asked incredulously, caught off guard. She already knew the answer though.

He decided to pass over her question, and continued speaking a little more, "You know, Yachi-san... Kageyama and me... we were serious enemies before coming here, to Karasuno I mean..." he narrated softly,"But ever since May, since being in the same team and all, I feel like we've encountered so much together... all of us, in the team... and now, more than a friend, I treat him like a partner. I'm glad for that."

Hinata rambled on softly, and Yachi listened respectfully, quietly, sadly.

"But now... I've gone and become a stupid ball of reckless haven't I... I always know how to screw things up, somehow... hehe."

Yachi had had enough. If he wanted to be a pity party, then she would let him do as he pleased, but being a manager of the team, she suddenly felt like this was, at the very least, _something_ that she could do for Hinata.

"You're wrong!" She announced loudly.

"Wha-?"

"I said you're wrong, Hinata!"

"Y-yeah, I heard you the first time, but what?" Hinata was confused.

"You're not supposed to say that! You _can't_ say that, Hinata! You've screwed _nothing_ up!" Yachi began telling him off, an occasional tear in her voice, "I'm telling you, I would've done the same thing, had I been in your shoes! Anyone would've said stuff like that! You've got _every_ reason to be mad like that! You're a person who'd do anything to have you succeed! You're greedy, and you're rash! Even so, you have _every right to be like that!"_

 _"_ Yachi-san, calm down..."

"The fact that any of this happened isn't your fault!"

"Yachi-san, please-"

"It's not Kageyama-kun's fault either!"

"Yachi-san, calm d-"

Hinata gasped as Yachi threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

A blush spread to Hinata's cheeks, but Yachi's sudden outburst was too distracting to realize such a moment.

"Don't you see, Hinata?! We're humans, so we get another chance! _You and Kageyama-kun both get another chance!"_

With this final call, Hitoka Yachi stopped speaking entirely, and stood gasping, clinging to Hinata's shirt. Hinata, hands clutched tight on Yachi's shoulders, dared not utter a single sound either.

He was shocked. At what she told him, at what she told him made relevance with what he had done, and finally, the realization at what the future held for him... for him whole team.

They honestly stood silently clutching at each other for the next five minutes, and then Yachi, still holding on to Hinata, lifted her head up.

Seeing fresh tears glistening on Yachi's face surprised Hinata the most that day. Her sad face seemed to break his own heart, and he felt like he might cry too.

"So... please don't fight anymore, Hinata... not with Kageyama-kun, or with anyone else... okay?" She sniffed.

"Yeah..."

"Promise me!" Her tone was resounding and disproportionate, and yet it tugged at the heartstrings more than ever.

Instead of giving her a solid answer, Hinata pulled her in to hug her the proper way, Yachi letting out a gasp.

He buried his face into her hair, both hands on her back, clinging onto her.

"Y-yeah, Yachi-san, I promise."

'Hinata? Is he... is he crying?' Yachi thought sadly.

"Hinata, hey..." She tried pulling herself away from him to look at his face, but he tightened his hold on her.

"Not yet; please don't let go yet, Yachi-san."

Yachi's heart thud cruelly, suddenly. Why though?

She pushed her face onto his chest, embracing him again, and wailing, "I was so scared! Do you even know how scared in was, Hinata?! Both of you weren't listening to me; and I was so... so scared..." with this she started crying again, but this time, they were wrapped in each other's warmth and the comfort made them cry more as they let out all their frustrations into the night.

(Ten minutes later)

Hinata pulled away from her slowly.

Yachi whimpered, "Hinata? You're gonna be okay now, right?"

"Yeah, Yachi-san, thanks so much... I feel so much better now," Hinata smiled gratefully at her.

It was a truly only gracious smile, but Yachi felt weird all over... suddenly.

Regardless of wanting to berate him even further, she pushed her thoughts aside and gave him an equally grateful smile back.

 **A.N:- Well! How was that? Haikyuu! fans, I hope you recognized this as being my way of continuing my OTP scenario from the end of Season 2 and episode 5! 'Twas a sad episode, they injured each other so much; the idiots... T^T**

 **Nevertheless, please leave me a review of what you thought! Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
